


If You Can't Stand the Heat

by Aquila_Star



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Esca arrived at his dorm only to find it filled with noxious black smoke and his brand new cookware in ruins, he knew something had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Stand the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Modern day college AU. This fic was inspired by a prompt at the_eagle_kink on livejournal. I took it in my own direction, and it kind of veered away from the prompt. I had a lot of fun and a lot of frustration writing it, but it turned out alright in the end. :D
> 
> Beta-ed by my lovelies, Noo and Dizilla. Thanks, ladies.

**

It all started the afternoon Esca came back to the dorm and caught the scent of doom. Well, it smelled like doom anyway, an intense burning tinged with a heavy tang of metal. He could smell it all the way down the hall, and vaguely wondered if a frustrated computer science major was offering up their laptop as a sacrifice for good grades.

But the smell grew stronger the closer he came to his own dorm and a sinking feeling had him almost running the last few feet, throwing the door open. The room was filled with clouds of smoke, the scorched metal smell so strong that Esca gagged and then coughed. An answering cough came from the direction of the kitchen, along with a vicious sizzling, sending up another plume of steam. 

“Marcus?” he called.

“Esca?” his roommate called back, desperately, from somewhere within the cloud.

“Are you trying to burn down the place?” Esca stumbled a bit as he took another step into the room.

“Nothing’s on fire, I just...I can’t see you,” Marcus called back from within the cloud.

“I wonder why,” Esca said. He moved in the direction of the window, grateful that they were the last unit in the building and had a window in their common space. He fumbled with the latch, sending a relieved thank you to any and all deities when it opened and fresh air rushed into the room. 

“Marcus, what is going on?” he called into the smoke, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table and flapping it up and down in an attempt to clear the room.

“I don’t know!” Marcus cried, a pot rattling in the sink as he coughed again. “I was just trying to make dinner.”

“What?” Esca called in disbelief, trying to make his way across the room toward the kitchen area. “Why?”

“A little help, first?” Marcus said, his voice closer now. 

“Ow!” Esca yelled, his face connecting suddenly with one of Marcus’ flailing hands.

“God, I’m sorry,” Marcus said, reaching out and finding Esca as the air began to clear, his hands gripping Esca’s arms and holding him upright. “I was trying to clear the air.”

“I’ve opened the window,” Esca said, holding his nose tenderly. “Now what the hell is going on here?”

“I may have burned something?”

“May have?” Esca replied, incredulous. “I think we’ve gone past hypothetical here, Marcus.”

“I don’t know how it happened, honestly,” Marcus said, his face, now that Esca could see it, was pale and blotchy, from the heat or panic or both, Esca didn’t know. It should not have been attractive, but then again, Esca had long passed the point where he was surprised at finding Marcus attractive. He was always attractive, no matter how he looked. 

“Let me see,” Esca said, shrugging out of Marcus’ grip and braving the mess in the sink. 

“No,” he groaned when he spotted the smoking remains of one of his Lagostina pots. He had saved up to buy the set before moving into the dorms, and had hoped they would last him the next 25 years or more. No such luck, apparently.

“You are so buying me a new pot,” he snarled at Marcus, who, to his credit, was looking rather sheepish.

“Of course, yes, any one you want,” Marcus replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Esca picked up the pot gingerly. The formerly smooth stainless steel surface was blackened, though he couldn’t tell what, if anything, had burnt onto it. It was warped as well, and Esca had a suspicion that he knew what had happened to it.

“Marcus, how did this happen?” he asked, looking pointedly at his roommate, who was still rubbing at his neck, looking adorably chastised. Damn him. 

“I put some water on to boil,” Marcus said simply, dropping his hand and shoving it into his pocket, along with the other one. “Uncle made me promise to eat better, instead of just take out all the time, so I was going to make some pasta.”

Esca sighed, closing his eyes and praying for strength. “And then?” he asked, opening them to the sight of Marcus blushing and clearing his throat before continuing. 

“And then it was taking forever, and I remembered hearing somewhere that a watched pot never boils.”

“So you left it,” Esca finished for him.

“I just thought I’d get some work done,” Marcus said defensively. “And I got to chatting with Axel online and he issued a challenge and...” he trailed off, but Esca could fill in the blanks.

“And you ended up hacking into one of your games and pulling some kind of prank,” he stated.

“Hey, it was a good one,” Marcus said, a cheeky grin forming on his face. “I hacked into the game and introduced a few ‘glitches’,” he said, complete with air quotes. “It created a perpetual treasure drop, it was epic.” He was grinning fully now, eyes sparkling with mischief and Esca couldn’t help but smile back. A little. He coughed and cleared his head, schooling his expression into one of disdain.

“And how long did this prank of epic proportions take, exactly?” he asked, only feeling a tiny bit regretful as the smile dropped from Marcus’ face.

“I’m not sure, maybe half an hour?”

“Long enough for the water to evaporate and the pot to warp and burn under the heat,” Esca said, shaking his head at Marcus’ absent mindedness. He wasn’t irresponsible in general, and he certainly wasn’t dim...in fact, Marcus was probably the smartest person Esca knew, but once he placed his focus on something, the world could come crashing down around him and he wouldn’t know the difference. 

“I suppose,” Marcus answered, nodding. “There was smoke and some kind of cracking noise when I got back, so I figured that I’d better cool it down right away, yeah? So I tossed the pot in the sink and-”

“Turned on the water,” Esca said, completing the thought. “Hence all the steam, not to mention all the warping. Marcus, you never pour cold water into a pan that is hot, especially as hot as it would have to be after burning dry for who knows how long.”

“Yeah, I uh, I realized that after I did it, and...oh god Esca, I’m so sorry. I’m not a total idiot, I swear,” Marcus began, but Esca cut him off with a raised hand.

“I know you’re not, you’re just a sheltered rich kid with too much money and little to no common sense,” Esca said, enjoying the look of indignation that flashed over Marcus’ face.

“I have common sense,” Marcus insisted, brows furrowed. “I just don’t have any experience in the kitchen.”

“Clearly,” Esca said. “Why were you trying to cook anyway? Since when do you follow your uncle’s every command?” Esca turned, wetting the dishcloth and trying to clean up the mess on the countertop, turning off the burner that was still pumping out heat, and activating the fan on the range hood.

“I know, but he actually had a good point this time. I can’t keep eating take out forever, it’s just not healthy.”

“Since when are you worried about being healthy?” Esca pointed out, putting the ruined pot on a cool burner for later disposal. “You’ve never been too concerned about it before.”

It was true, Marcus didn’t pay much attention to his diet and activity levels, not in the months since Esca had known him. He was a big guy, well built but trim, broad shoulders and well muscled arms, a tight ass and strong legs. Not that Esca had noticed. Much. But Marcus did spend a lot of time sitting in front of his computer and was always dead to the world when Esca got up to run every morning. Late night hacking and gaming had led to him almost being late for more than one class.

“Well, I’ve never had to be before,” Marcus pointed out. “I always played football in high school, and ran for the track team, and we did a lot of snowboarding on weekends, stuff like that,” Marcus said, pulling another cloth out of the drawer and helping Esca wipe the condensation from the counters and walls in the kitchen. “But I’ve been so busy since school started that I won’t be able to get out on weekends and I’m not here to play sports, so I’ve lost that option too.”

“You could always run with me in the mornings,” Esca offered, only half hoping that he’d accept. Marcus with bed head, workout clothes and a sheen of sweat on his bare skin could prove too much for Esca’s shoddy self control. They still had a whole year of living in close quarters ahead of them.

“And have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn? No thanks,” Marcus scoffed, his face screwed up with disgust at the suggestion. “I’d rather stop eating junk and buy a treadmill. At least I could still watch my shows while I run.”

“Where are you going to put one in here?” Esca asked, gesturing to the common area. It was a square room with just enough space for a couch (brand new, purchased by Marcus to replace the beat-up one the room had come with), coffee table, and television stand (containing all Marcus’ media equipment). A small round table with two chairs for eating and studying was wedged into the corner beside the kitchen area, and one desk under the window, opposite the table, where Esca kept his laptop. Marcus’ computer and related paraphernalia were in his bedroom, much to Esca’s relief, as it was quite a mess most of the time. How Marcus kept anything organized was a mystery to him, the way he left things lying around. Growing up with servants didn’t make for a very fastidious roommate.

“I’ll figure something out,” Marcus said, his eyes flickering across the space. “But I still can’t keep relying on take-out, I’ll be fat and greasy in no time.” Marcus shuddered at the thought, making Esca suspect, not for the first time, that he might not be as straight as the girls in their shared business management classes presumed. 

“Yes, that would be a tragedy indeed,” Esca commented dryly, bracing himself on the counter and giving Marcus a blatant once over before quirking an eyebrow at him. Marcus turned back to the sink, but Esca was certain he saw a flush rise up Marcus’ neck and onto his cheeks, making Esca’s heart pound and his palms sweat. He closed his eyes and reminded himself again of all the reasons why he shouldn’t make a pass at his roommate. Uncertainty about Marcus’ sexuality was fading as they got to know each other better, but there were many other reasons to take its place.

“You know how to cook, right?” Marcus asked, bringing Esca’s attention back to the present. He had rinsed out his dishcloth and squeezed out the water while Esca had been distracted, though the sight of his strong hands draping the cloth over the faucet didn’t do much to help Esca focus.

“I get by,” Esca said, wondering where Marcus was going with this line of questioning. If he suggested that Esca cook for him, Esca might have to tear him a new one, no matter how fetching his ass was in those wool dress slacks he favored. Marcus was an epic study in contrasts, slobby and entitled and prone to marathon sessions on the couch or his computer chair, as much a geek as anyone Esca had ever met. And yet, when he attended classes he was always impeccably turned out in slacks, dress shirts and occasionally a blazer. Esca had even seen him sporting a sweater vest once, though he never wished to again. Marcus’ shoulders had been accentuated under the knit wool of the garment far too nicely for Esca’s peace of mind. Although the jeans and t-shirts he wore on the weekends weren’t much better, they always fit a bit too snugly, drawing Esca’s attention to his chest and legs, ass and shoulders, just as efficiently as his dressier clothes did.

Marcus was the simplest and most incomprehensible person Esca had ever known. It was fascinating.

“Why do you ask?” Esca ventured, narrowing his eyes at the pleading look on Marcus’ face. 

“Maybe you could teach me?” Marcus asked, affecting his best puppy dog look. A look that was far too effective, what with his wide green eyes and full lips. Esca swallowed.

“Can’t you pay someone to teach you?” Esca asked, knowing that he’d end up agreeing and dreading the time spent with Marcus in a hot, cramped kitchen space, night after night and, inevitably, on weekends.

“I could, but then I could pay someone to cook for me too,” Marcus pointed out. “I’d like to learn myself, and I want to do it here, not take some class at the community center or something. I’ll pay you, if you like,” he added.

Esca considered it for a second before shaking his head. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll teach you to cook, as long as you buy all the groceries. And a new pot,” he said, throwing his cloth in the sink and giving Marcus a considering look. “And whatever else I might need.”

“Sure, no problem,” Marcus agreed eagerly. “We can go shopping this weekend, yeah?”

“If you like,” Esca said, nodding. “But now it’s time for your first lesson, boiling water.”

“Starting now?” Marcus asked.

“Can you think of a better time? You’ll never forget this lesson, I guarantee it,” Esca said, gesturing toward the cupboard. “Now grab me another pot and fill it up.” 

Marcus did as he was told, while Esca continued to give instructions. “First, it may seem like a watched pot never boils, but it’s all in your head. It’ll boil when it’s good and ready. Don’t leave the room though, there’s other things you can do while we wait for the water. Like make the sauce...”

**

“What are we cooking tonight?” Marcus asked as soon as Esca entered the room the next evening. He looked like an eager puppy and it was so adorable that Esca’s annoyance at being ambushed was fading.

“I’m not sure, let me have a look,” Esca said. “But first let me get in the door, will you?”

“Sure, yeah,” Marcus said, throwing himself on the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table as Esca took off his bag and piled his things on his desk.

“Eager much?” he asked as he took his coat off. Marcus grinned up at him, making Esca’s stomach flip. 

“Well, the pasta turned out so well, I’m really looking forward to cooking something else,” Marcus replied. “Considering my first attempt, it was quite the success.”

“Yes well, you should never cook without supervision, that’s for sure,” Esca said with a snort. 

“Not yet, anyway,” Marcus agreed. “I would have burnt the place down without your help.”

“No doubt,” Esca said. “Right then, let’s have a look.” He rummaged around in the fridge, thinking about what he’d picked up when he went shopping several days earlier. 

“What have we got?” Marcus asked, bending down to peer into the fridge with Esca, his nearness heating Esca’s back in direct contrast to the coolness of the fridge.

“Chicken,” Esca said, taking the package out and holding it behind him for Marcus to take.

“Great,” Marcus said, thankfully standing up and giving Esca some room. “What else?”

“Uhh, how about rice? And broccoli?” Esca grabbed a bag out of the vegetable crisper, closing the fridge behind him.

“Sounds good,” Marcus agreed, putting the chicken on the counter and waiting for Esca’s direction.

“Right, so this meal is all about timing. But first, wash your grubby paws, boy,” he directed, joining Marcus at the sink to wash. They only had a single sink in the tiny space, so they crowded together, shoulder to shoulder, their hands bumping under the stream as they lathered and rinsed. Marcus finished first, stepping away from the sink to dry his hands, leaving Esca to breath a sigh of relief. Marcus smelled really good, as always. His hygiene habits made up for his sloth-like behaviour, but normally Esca was able to avoid too much close contact. 

“So timing,” Marcus said, handing Esca the towel and then opened the cupboard to get out the rice. “Rice first, then?” he asked, holding up the box.

“Yup. Get out the smallest pot and put, oh...two cups of water on to boil, yeah?” Esca nodded toward the compact stove as he pulled out a cutting board and a knife. “And watch it this time.”

“Yeah, you’re funny,” Marcus said, but his tone was light and a small smiled adorned his face, matching the one Esca wore. 

“When you’ve done that, you can get another pot for the broccoli,” Esca began, but he stopped, thinking. “Never mind that,” he continued. “Come over here and chop this, you need the practice.”

“Sure,” Marcus said, setting the pot of water on the burner and turning it on. “I imagine you’ve chopped your fair share of broccoli.”

“You imagine right,” Esca said, getting the broccoli pot himself, and grabbing a pan for the chicken as well. “Hopefully, you’ll catch the knack too.”

“Well, I’ve got a great teacher,” Marcus said, his gaze focused on the vegetables he was chopping.

“Darn right,” Esca stated, passing Marcus the pot. They worked quietly for a few minutes, Marcus finishing the broccoli and Esca prepping the seasoning for the rice.

“All done,” Marcus said, cleaning up the counter, much to Esca’s pleasure. He’d had a few strong words for Marcus the day before, about cleaning up after himself in the kitchen. 

“You can keep your room as slobby as you want, and I don’t even mind if it spills out here sometimes,” he’d said, giving Marcus his sternest glare. “But you’ll keep this kitchen clean, or I won’t teach you anything more, got it?” 

Marcus had nodded sheepishly, and he had cleaned everything up without any prompting from Esca. It was nice to see that Marcus had taken the rule to heart.

“Nice to see you cleaning up,” Esca said, earning a smile from Marcus that had Esca’s heart thumping.

“I don’t want to get kicked out of the kitchen.”

“Good for you. Esca smiled. “It’s time to put the rice in. Turn the heat down a bit and add one cup of rice, then you can stir in that seasoning.” He pointed to a small bowl beside the rice.

“Got it,” Marcus said, doing as he was told while Esca rinsed the cutting board and knife. “Now what?”

“Now we cook it until it’s absorbed half the water, and then cover it and take it off the heat, letting the steam do the rest. Some people do take it off the heat at this point, but I’ve found the rice is more tender and less sticky if you do it my way.”

“Your way or the highway?” Marcus asked jokingly. 

“Pretty much,” Esca confirmed. “Speaking of, you can start heating the pan for the chicken. Medium heat, you don’t want it too hot or it’ll burn, faster isn’t always better.”

“Right,” Marcus said, following Esca’s directions. Esca felt a small thrill shoot through him while watching Marcus work, wondering how far he could command Marcus to go before he would resist. He sighed, shaking his head at his futile longings. This was about the food, about teaching Marcus a skill he could use, even if he hired a cook the minute he left college. 

“I would have turned it too high,” Marcus was saying, and Esca smiled.

“I know you would have. So would every other guy, and that’s how you ruined my pot last night.”

“Yeah, I’m still sorry about that,” Marcus said, taking the oil that Esca passed him and pouring a fair amount into the pan. “We can go shopping this weekend, if you like.”

Esca reached out and took the bottle before he poured too much, recapping it and putting it away. 

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Esca said. “I’ve got a study group tomorrow night, so you’ll just have to make do with takeout for dinner. We’ll get some groceries this weekend, as well. Take out _is_ a bad habit.”

“Sure,” Marcus said. “Chicken in?” He gestured to the chicken still sitting on the counter.

“No, wait for the pan to get hot. In the meantime, fill up the broccoli pot with water and put it on the stove. You can turn it hotter though, it needs to boil.” Esca leaned back on the counter, watching Marcus work. He had an efficient grace to his movements, and he picked things up very quickly. Watching him was a pleasure. 

When Marcus was done he checked the chicken pan, picking it up and swirling the oil until it covered the entire pan. “Looks good to me,” he said, with a glance at Esca.

“Yup, you’re good to go,” Esca said, watching as Marcus peeled off the plastic wrapping and placed the chicken breasts into the pan. When both breasts were sizzling away, he put the empty package in the garbage can.

“Turn on the water?” he asked Esca, who complied, moving so that Marcus could access the sink, staying close enough so that Marcus had to brush up against him to reach the tap.

“Lid on,” Esca said, handing Marcus the towel, heat pooling inside his belly as their fingers brushed. 

“Thanks,” Marcus said softly, not moving away, meeting Esca’s gaze as he dried his hands. Esca could feel the tension settling around them, and suddenly he thought back to all the times Marcus had stared a little too long, stood a little too close. All the times his eyes had lit up when Esca entered the room. 

Perhaps he wasn’t the only one who could feel the spark between them, and perhaps Marcus wasn’t as straight as he seemed. 

“Lid,” he said again, taking the towel back and hanging it on the hook. Marcus stepped back, putting the lid on the pan and then giving the rice a stir. 

“Looks almost ready,” he said, peering into the pot. 

“Yeah, it looks good,” Esca confirmed. Marcus gave it one last stir before putting the lid on the rice as well. “Time to flip the chicken.”

“Sure,” Marcus said. “Spatula?” He gestured to the utensil caddy on the other side of the sink.

“Oh, yeah,” Esca said, flustered to be caught not paying attention. Or, paying attention to the way the muscles in Marcus’ arms flexed, and not what they were doing. He grabbed the spatula and watched as Marcus removed the lid, flipping the chicken carefully. He replaced the lid, shooting a glance at Esca as he did. 

“Showing some improvement, that’s promising,” Esca said. Marcus smirked, turning to look at Esca. 

“I’m an attentive learner,” he replied, his lips still curved in a grin that suited him, softening the strong lines of his face.

“Apparently,” Esca said. “And yet,” he continued, unable to stop himself from taking the opportunity to tease, “you haven’t learned to clean up after yourself yet. Outside the kitchen.”

“I just need the right motivation,” Marcus replied, smiling wider. “And the right teacher.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Esca said, smiling back, wondering not for the first time if Marcus was flirting with him. The sizzle of water splashing onto the stove from the broccoli pot broke the moment, and Marcus turned to stir the veg. Esca admired the strong line of this neck and shoulders for a moment before turning away and grabbing some plates and cutlery, forcing his mind from speculation back into reality.

He set the table quickly, setting out plates, knives, and forks for the two of them and then turning back to grab glasses, walking right into the solid wall of Marcus’ chest.

“Oof,” he said as he grabbed Marcus’ arms to steady himself. The muscles he had been watching a few moments before were now flexing under his hands and the enticing smell of Marcus’ aftershave was sending a new awareness up his spine. Suddenly he was hungry for something other than dinner.

“Sorry,” Marcus said, making Esca tilt his head up to look at him. 

“It’s all right,” Esca murmured. His gaze was drawn to the fresh stubble on Marcus’ cheek, wondering suddenly how it would feel against his tongue.

“Esca,” Marcus said, his voice low and quiet. “Do you...” he trailed off, meeting Esca’s eyes. He licked his lips, drawing Esca’s gaze there.

“What?” Esca asked, leaning in unconsciously.

“Do you...” Marcus began again, but then he wrinkled his nose, disgust flashing across his face. Esca discovered why as Marcus continued, “smell something burning?”

They pulled back, turning as one to face the stove, where puffs of smoke were bubbling out of the rice pot, rising to mix with the steam from the broccoli and chicken.

“Shit,” Marcus said. Esca pushed past him, rushing to the stove and grabbing the rice pot, moving it onto the only cool burner left, before leaning over to turn off the heat on the recently vacated burner.

“You didn’t turn the heat off,” Esca said, shaking his head and giving Marcus an incredulous look. “And worse, you did it right under my nose.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Marcus said. He put the glasses on the table and joined Esca by the stove, switching on the range hood. “Did I ruin another one?” He gestured to the pot. Esca pulled the lid off, releasing a cloud of smoke and steam.

“No, this time you were lucky,” Esca replied wryly. “There was something in it, so the food burned, instead of the pot.”

“Oh,” Marcus said. “I can’t believe I forgot that, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Marcus,” Esca said. “I should have noticed that you hadn’t turned it down. But you’ll be the one scrubbing the pot clean, along with the rest of the dishes.”

“Yeah, of course,” Marcus agreed. The speed of his acquiescence made Esca wonder if it was simply because he felt so bad about ruining Esca’s pot, or if there was more to it than that. He wondered for the first time if the burly, macho, muscular Marcus was in fact a big, nelly bottom. Not necessarily in the bedroom, which was fine with Esca, he liked a good fucking as much as the next guy. But, as far as Esca had seen, he was disturbingly eager to please. The kind of guy who craved a firm hand of guidance. It was hard to tell, though Esca would be happy either way, so it didn’t really matter.

Besides, nothing about Marcus was obvious from the way he looked or acted. Perhaps this was just another facet of his deceptive personality. Esca’s cock twitched at the thought, so he pushed it aside. There was no time for such musing now.

“And you’d better check the chicken, unless you want to burn it too.”

“Right.” Marcus took the lid off the chicken and turned it over again while Esca scraped the mushy, burnt rice out of the pot before putting it in the sink and filling it with water.

“How can you tell when it’s done?” Marcus asked. Esca turned off the tap and peered into the pan. 

“It looks pretty good, but there are a few ways to tell if it’s done. Touch it.”

“Touch it?”

“Yeah,” Esca said. “Give it a poke with your finger.” He reached into the pan and poked the chicken a few times. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Uh,” Marcus said, giving Esca a sidelong look. “Okay.”

“Well?”

“It’s a bit squishy,” Marcus told him.

“Hey, don’t go using those technical terms,” Esca said, smirking. “Just tell me what you feel.”

Marcus laughed, the sound causing a coil of heat to form in Esca’s belly. “It’s soft on the inside.”

“Right, and chicken is a pretty soft meat. If it doesn’t feel firm, it’s not ready. When it does, we’ll poke it with a fork and see if the juices run clear.”

“Okay,” Marcus said. He replaced the lid and turned to look at the pot in the sink. “Maybe we should just buy you a whole new set of pots, in case I wreck another one.”

“Sounds good to me. There’s a few other things I wouldn’t mind picking up, since you’re buying,” Esca said, testing out the waters. 

“If it’ll help you teach me, sure,” Marcus replied. “I have the money.” His smile was wide and eager, and that coil in Esca’s stomach surged even hotter.

“In that case, I’m sure there’s a few other things I could come up with, that you can buy for me,” Esca said. 

Marcus chuckled, his voice low once more, deep and intimate. “I’m sure there is,” he said. Esca’s breath escaped him in a shudder, his eyes catching Marcus’ heated gaze and holding it, sharing a long look. 

The sizzle of water hitting the hot stove broke them out of it, and Marcus reached over, turning the heat down on the broccoli. Esca’s breath again came out in a shudder, he hadn’t realised that he’d been holding it. Now he was certain that there was something between them, that Marcus was, at the very least, bi. 

But what to do about it?

**

Esca roused Marcus the next day, far earlier than he wanted to be roused, if the blurry eyes and half-hearted glare in Esca’s direction were any indication. 

“Do we have to go this early?” Marcus complained as he ran a hand through his hair, doing nothing to help the mess of bedhead he was currently sporting. Esca sighed, watching as Marcus opened the fridge and took out the orange juice, throwing back his head and drinking it right out of the carton.

Esca was transfixed. Marcus’ throat flexed as he drank, his shoulders thrown back, loose-limbed from sleep. Esca forced himself to snap out of it when Marcus put the carton back in the fridge.

“Yes, we do,” Esca replied at last. “The mall will be less crowded and besides, it’s not that early.”

“Early enough,” Marcus asked. “Do I have time for a shower at least?”

“I suppose, if you hurry,” Esca said. “After all, you’re paying.”

“I am,” Marcus said. He strode into the bathroom, calling over his shoulder, “Won’t be long.” 

Esca slumped onto the couch when the door closed, lying his head on the back and staring at the ceiling. This was going to be a long day.

**

“Seriously? That much for a little pot?” Marcus asked. His eyes were a little wide and he was shaking his head. 

“Yep,” Esca said. “It’s a well made, stainless steel pot, and they’re not cheap. Still gonna buy me a set?” Esca raised an eyebrow at Marcus, who was still shaking his head.

“Yeah, it’s no problem, I just had no idea what they cost. I feel even shittier for ruining the last one.”

“Well, you can get them for a hell of a lot cheaper, but the good quality ones cost, and they’ll last a lifetime if cared for properly,” Esca pointed out. 

“Like anything else, then,” Marcus said.

“Pretty much.”

“Alright then, what else do you need?” Marcus asked. Esca was sure that his eyes must be gleaming with excitement at the open ended question. He’d had to save up for months to buy the set of cookware he’d chosen but he knew he’d need to buy quality. He may not be a chef or even an outstanding cook, but he had wanted them to last. So now, the experience of having carte blanche to purchase what he wished was dizzying. This was his opportunity to pick up some of the things he’d been wanting but weren’t a priority, especially for a college student.

“I hope you’re ready for this,” Esca said, putting the pot in the shopping cart that was already containing a few items. 

Marcus leaned in, over the handle of the cart. “Bring it,” he said, his lips curved in a smirk and his eyes firmly on Esca’s ass. Well then. Esca’s heart started thumping. This should be an interesting day.

**

“So, what are we cooking tonight?” Marcus asked as he helped Esca unwrap their purchases. Esca had taken the opportunity to buy not only the pot, but several skillets, a set of high quality knives and some good bakeware, as well as a few other utensils and gadgets he’d never got around to buying. He also bought a griddle with a grill on the opposite side. They couldn’t have a barbeque or hibachi in their dorm room, so it was the next best thing. Esca was looking forward to grilling steaks and veggies on it. 

“Something simple. No more burnt rice. How about grilled turkey and cheese sandwiches?”

“Alright,” Marcus agreed. “It shouldn't be too hard, should it?”

“For you? Can’t be too careful, so I’m keeping it simple,” Esca replied with a smirk, laughing at Marcus’ answering snort.

“I can grill bread,” Marcus said, indignant. 

“Can you? You burned water,” Esca shot back, still laughing. 

“Hey, the water was all gone when it burnt,” Marcus said.

“Exactly my point. It’s a lot easier to burn a piece of bread.”

“Fine, whatever,” Marcus said, a fake pout on his face.

Esca shook his head, smiling rather like an idiot, he thought. Marcus was so playful and unassuming, it was hard to be annoyed with him for long, and even harder to act as if he still was. 

“Oh, come on, let’s get this stuff put away and we’ll try out the griddle, yeah?” Esca said, running water into the sink and adding dish soap. “I’ll wash, you dry.”

“Alright,” Marcus said. He gathered up all the plastic wrappers and paper that their haul had been packaged in and bagged it up, stacking the cardboard and boxes by the door.

They washed and found places for everything in near silence, with only a few words exchanged. Unlike many silences Esca had lived through in his relatively short lifetime, it was a comfortable one, making him think that they just might be compatible as more than just room mates. 

But if it went wrong it could end up being the worst year of his life. Was it worth the risk? Sure, the chemistry between them was like nothing Esca had even experienced before, but it could still crash and burn, right?

“All done,” Marcus said. “Except this.” He took the griddle from the table and put it on the cold stove. “Ready to go?”

“Yup. Plug that in and set it to 350, then you can butter some bread,” Esca said, pulling out the butter, cheese and turkey.

“Just the one side?” Marcus asked as he laid out the bread, bumping shoulders with Esca as he began grating some cheese.

“Just the one, but get the whole thing, crusts too. It grills nicer that way.” 

“So uh, where did you learn to cook?” Marcus asked as he worked.

“My mom taught me, before my parents died. It’s a good thing too. My brothers and I don’t get along, and even if I was living with them, I would have to do the cooking. It’s better on my own, though,” Esca said, piling the grated cheese into a bowl.

“I didn’t know they died, I’m sorry,” Marcus said, giving Esca a sad smile. “I know how you feel, mine are dead too.”

“I thought you were studying to work in the family business?” Esca asked, surprised.

“I am. My uncle runs it now, he took over the entire operation when my father died,” Marcus said. His voice was quiet and sad, his motions subdued, less vital than usual. He sighed, giving Esca another sad smile. It was a smile that Esca never wanted to see again. “He raised me,” Marcus continued. “He’s the best, my uncle. I’m lucky to have him.”

“Yeah, sounds like it,” Esca agreed. “If only he’d had the time to to teach you how to cook. Or to pick up your dirty pants,” Esca said, eager to lighten the mood. It appeared to work, as Marcus’ smile turned cheeky.

“He doesn’t know how to do those things himself, how could he teach me?” he asked with a laugh.

“Touche,” Esca said. He set the cheese aside and unwrapped the turkey. It was a lovely roasted rosemary turkey breast that he’d had sliced at the deli they’d visited. 

“All done?” he asked Marcus. 

“Yep,” he replied as he finished the last slice of bread. 

“Right, so flip one piece over and we’ll load it up.” Esca said, stacking his bread butter side down, half on one of the other pieces.

“Why do you do that?” Marcus asked, gesturing at Esca’s bread piles. 

“Oh, it just keeps the counter from getting as messy,” Esca said with a grin, portioning the cheese on his bread. 

“I’m always down with easier clean up,” Marcus said, his shoulder nudging Esca’s as he reached for the cheese. Esca could feel his entire body flush at the contact, a tingling awareness spreading from his arm into his chest. He smiled to himself as he fiddled with the cheese, sending silent thanks to whoever had designed the dorm units. When he’d first arrived, he’d not been pleased, but now, his body brushing Marcus’ in the cramped kitchen, he didn’t mind quite as much. 

“Right, so turkey on top of that, and then more cheese, to stick it all together.” Esca took a few slices of turkey and arranged them on the cheese, flushing as Marcus leaned into him again, nabbing his own turkey.

“I never would have thought to do it like that,” Marcus commented, arranging his second layer of cheese.”

“Marcus, how often have you ever thought about your food and how it was prepared?”

Marcus looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. “Never. I just thought about what I wanted--”

“And you got it,” Esca finished for him.

“Yeah, I guess.” Marcus shrugged. Esca sighed. It must have been nice having money to burn. His family had never been rich, and since his parents had died, he’d been on his own. In more ways than financially. 

On the other hand, he knew that Marcus felt considerable pressure to live up to his family’s name, to carry on the Aquila business tradition. Perhaps that was why he was so straight laced and yet so slobby and lazy at times. The form of rebellion he chose didn’t really make an impact on his future or any of the expectations he carried, but it was still there.

“All set?” Esca asked, nodding toward the now heated grill. He felt like he knew Marcus a little better, even if it was all conjecture.

“Sure,” Marcus replied, carefully lifting the loaded bread off the other slice, placing it on the grill with a sizzle, then copying the motion with the other. He went ahead and placed Esca’s as well, his hands deft and sure. A few pieces of cheese fell to the counter and Esca watched as Marcus picked them up and popped them into his mouth, shifting the focus of Esca’s attention to Marcus’ lips instead of his hands.

“Tops?” he asked, shocking Esca out of the daze he’d fallen in to.

“What? Oh, no. Not yet. Wait until you see the cheese starting to melt, then you’ll know the other side is ready.” He busied himself grabbing some tomatoes from the basket sitting on a shelf he’d installed himself shortly after moving in. Counter space was at a premium, and Esca couldn’t stand the thought of his tomatoes and other delicate fruit going mushy in the fridge.

“Will you put that stuff away while I start on a salad?” he asked, directing Marcus to the meat and cheese still on the counter.

“Sure,” Marcus said, packing them away as Esca pulled lettuce, cucumbers and radishes out of the fridge. He set about tearing the lettuce into a colander as Marcus cleared and wiped the counter, trying not to notice how their bodies brushed as they navigated the small space. 

“What can I do?” Marcus asked when his task was completed, although he seemed to have an idea of what Esca’s directions would be, because he pulled out a cutting board and a knife. 

“Start with the cucumber,” Esca replied. “Thin slices are fine.”

Marcus nodded, picking up the cucumber and washing it gently before putting it on the cutting board. He flushed slightly at Esca’s nod of approval, cutting off the stem end of the vegetable before starting to slice.

“Why aren’t you cutting the lettuce?” he asked.

“They say it keeps the lettuce from browning as quickly, not that it really matters. Cutting it is just as good, really, but my mom used to tear it, so I do too.”

“Cool,” Marcus said, setting aside a stack of cucumber slices before placing the bread tops on the sandwiches. “It’s all melted under the turkey, so I should flip them, yeah?”

“Yes,” Esca agreed, handing him a spatula. He rinsed the lettuce, keeping an eye on Marcus as he flipped the sandwiches one by one. The third one landed a bit askew, but Marcus righted it quickly, only losing a little of the cheese.

Esca shook out the lettuce, giving the tomato to Marcus to dice. The worked in silence for a few moments, Marcus’ knife on the cutting board and the sizzling sandwiches the only sounds. Esca was surprised at how comfortable the silence was, at how well they worked together. His mind filled with a vision of the two of them, older, in a much larger kitchen, working together seamlessly. He sucked in a breath of surprise, cursing his traitorous mind. He’d spent too much time considering Marcus’ attractiveness and his own attraction to the man, but he hadn’t let himself develop feelings for him

Or, he thought he hadn’t. The vision continued, until his older self leaned close and pulled the older Marcus in for a tender kiss which was returned enthusiastically. He shook his head and forced himself to think of something else, ignoring the heat that had settled in his chest at the thought. It was okay to be attracted to Marcus, but developing feelings could only end in disaster.

Once the salad was complete, Marcus removed the sandwiches from the grill, putting them on the now clean cutting board.

“Don’t forget to turn the grill off,” Esca said, when Marcus reached for a knife to cut them. “And here.” He handed Marcus the wrung out but still damp cloth. “Use this to wipe the grease off the grill. It won’t need to be submerged again if you wipe it right away, while it’s hot.”

“Oh, cool,” Marcus said, doing as he was bid. “That’ll save some work.” 

“Grab some plates and bring them to the table, and I’ll get the salad dressings.”

“Sure,” Marcus said as Esca dug into the fridge for dressing. He wasn’t sure which type Marcus preferred, so he grabbed several bottles and then took them and the salad bowl to the table. 

By the time he was ready Marcus had the sandwiches on plates, so they sat down together to eat. Esca pushed away the idea of it being a date and focused instead on serving himself some salad. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked,” he said, gesturing to the bottles as Marcus studied them. 

“Usually the creamy kinds,” Marcus informed him, choosing a bottle of ranch.

“Pfft,” Esca scoffed. “Ranch is for dipping.” 

Marcus laughed, his eyes twinkling. It made Esca’s stomach flip, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.

“Theses are really good,” Marcus said after thoughtfully chewing and swallowing a large bit of grilled sandwich. “Not bad for my first try.”

“And better yet, nothing burnt,” Esca added with a mischievous smirk. “You’re learning, go figure.”

“Har de har,” Marcus said in a dry tone, though his eyes showed his mirth. “Seriously though, how am I doing?”

“Not too bad, really,” Esca replied. “We still have a ways to go though, and honestly, it’ll come down to whether or not you can do it on your own. It’s not hard when I’m telling you what to do and reminding you of the important things.”

“I know,” Marcus said, pondering for a moment before continuing. “I’m far too easily distracted,” he said at last. “I always have been. The only things that really hold my attention are a good game or a challenging hack.”

“It helps that those things seem to come naturally to you,” Esca said, smiling as Marcus nodded along. “So you have to break out of your comfort zone, and don’t be afraid to screw up. But mostly you need to keep your head in the game.”

“Gotcha. I’ll try.”

“Good,” Esca said, smiling again. “Now shut up and eat. You can do the dishes.” He laughed when Marcus groaned dramatically, his face clearly showing his annoyance at being stuck with the dishes. Again. 

**

The next week passed fairly smoothly, Marcus dutifully following Esca’s instructions in the kitchen and seemingly absorbing the snippets of wisdom that Esca bestowed upon him. There had been no more burning incidents, though there had been one close call involving some almost, but not quite, burnt onions that Marcus had been sauteing for spaghetti sauce. Luckily that one had been an easy fix, a quick scrub of the pot and some fresh onions had got them right back on track.

They’d gone on another shopping excursion, this time to stock the kitchen with more of the basics that Esca wished to have around, and jars to keep them in. The makeshift pantry had required more space, so they had also purchased a set of shelves, which Esca had hung while Marcus made more grilled sandwiches, this time with ham, cheese and tomato. He’d done rather well, Esca had to admit. By the time the shelves were hung and the mess was cleared away, Marcus had completed an early dinner. 

That night, in honor of the newly stocked kitchen, Esca had taught Marcus to bake several kinds of muffins, apple cinnamon, raisin bran, and coffee cake muffins, a favorite of Esca’s. They were both exhausted when they had finally completed it all, but it had been worth it to have a freezer stocked full of quick and easy breakfasts, as well as snacks on the go.

Marcus’ appreciation for Esca’s skills had grown with each skill he learned, and he had even remarked that his clothes had been fitting better. This had led to Esca being sure to check out the fit on Marcus’ clothes. Marcus was right, his clothes fit superbly, in all the right places. On the other hand, if they had been tighter on Marcus previously, Esca hadn’t noticed. And he would have noticed, what with all the staring he’d been doing.

It was practically impossible to keep his eyes off Marcus these days, even when he emerged from his room, rumpled and exhausted, with bags under his eyes and pillow creases indented on his face after a late night gaming marathon. Esca had always liked well put together men, which Marcus admittedly was, most of the time. However, his slovenly ways when he was at home in the dorm had never been particularly attractive to Esca. But now...now that he knew Marcus, now that he had seen the way Marcus threw himself into the things he was passionate about, including learning how to cook, he had somehow started to find Marcus’ slobbish half...endearing. Attractive, even. 

It was bizarre. Marcus had walked into his life and turned it on its head, and Esca had no idea how it had happened. Marcus had over-thrown every preconception that Esca had ever had about rich, spoiled college boys. And, instead of trying to ignore it or push it aside, Esca found himself embracing Marcus and his unconventional ways. Far from wishing it would stop, Esca wanted more. 

He was quickly getting in over his head with Marcus. His libido had long been engaged. But now he had found his heart engaged as well. It was completely unexpected. And Esca had no idea what to do about it. 

When Marcus bounded into their suite after class that afternoon, Esca couldn’t help but grin. Marcus’ enthusiasm was infectious. 

“What’s got you so happy?” he asked, putting down his textbook, and raising a brow at Marcus, who was drinking orange juice right out of the carton. Again. Esca made a note to buy another. On the other hand, considering what else he’d like to put in Marcus’ mouth, perhaps he wouldn’t worry about it. 

“Aced my last project. The Professor was practically all over me about it.” Marcus laughed, putting the juice back in the fridge, ducking his head down to see what else was inside.

“Congratulations,” Esca said, admiring Marcus’ still lean body as he hunched over. 

“Thanks.” Marcus stood up, holding up the package of steaks that Esca had bought on their last shopping trip. He intended to whip up a marinade for them that evening, but apparently Marcus had other plans. “So, steak for dinner? To celebrate?” He shook the package back and forth, waggling his brows as well.

Esca couldn’t help but laugh. He got up to take the package from Marcus and tuck it back in the fridge. “No, not tonight. Tonight we’re making soup.”

“Soup?” Marcus looked incredulously at the closed door. “Who would want soup when they could have steak?”

Esca lifted the lid off the pot that was simmering on the stove, the scent of well seasoned stock rising from the pot. “It’s called delayed gratification, although I doubt you’ve ever had to wait for anything in your oh so pampered life.”

“Fuck you,” Marcus said, but his smile took to bite out of his words. “Seriously, though. Soup?”

“Yes, soup. I used the bones from the chicken the other night and threw in some vegetables and herbs. It’s been simmering all day, all we need to do now is strain it and make the soup.”

He turned to look at Marcus, who was leaning dejectedly against the counter. “Besides, the steak will be much better after it’s been marinated for a day.”

“Fine, we can make the stupid soup.” Marcus huffed and pushed away from the counter. “I’ll go get changed and we can slave over it. Soup, for fuck’s sake.”

Esca laughed again, watching as inconspicuously as possible as Marcus headed to his bedroom. Once the door was closed, he turned back to the stock with a sigh, his stomach fluttering in anticipation of working side by side with Marcus once more. He didn’t think it would ever get old.

**

By the time the soup was ready, Esca was grinning like a twit, flushed with more than the heat of the oven that was baking their biscuits, and practically nauseous with butterflies. Marcus was truly in a cheeky mood, and the banter between them flowed smooth and thick. He had never been so flirtatious. 

Esca loved it.

He couldn’t pretend anymore that his feelings for Marcus were merely sexual, but he wasn’t ready to think about what that might mean. Especially since there was a chance that nothing would ever happen between them, flirting or not. 

“They look pretty good,” Marcus said, bending down to peer into the oven.

“Really good,” Esca replied, cocking his head to get a better look at Marcus’ ass in his soft flannel pyjamas. He forced himself to focus on the task at hand, adding, “They can come out now.”

“All right,” Marcus said, grabbing the biscuits while Esca tasted the soup one last time.

“Damn,” Marcus said once they had settled in. “This is really, really good.”

“I know, it’s way better than that canned crap,” Esca agreed, blowing on a spoonful. “And it’s better for you too.”

“And we both know that’s what I’m after here,” Marcus replied, dipping a buttered biscuit into his soup. 

“Well, it seems to be working,” Esca said. “You haven’t turned into a dumpling just yet, at any rate.”

“Thank god for that.” Marcus shook his head, giving Esca a lopsided smile. “How would I be able to attract a hot boy if I did?”

Esca’s spoon paused halfway to his mouth, as he stared at Marcus in shock. Marcus was focused on his soup, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Oh,” Esca said, forcing his hand into motion again. “So you _are_ gay, then?”

“Yeah,” Marcus replied, lifting his head and meeting Esca’s eyes. “Wait, you sound like you already knew.”

“I wasn’t sure.”

“But how?” Marcus put his spoon down and looked at Esca thoughtfully. “No one, not one person has known before I told them. I’m not exactly a walking stereotype.”

“No, you’re definitely not,” Esca said with a grin.

“Seriously though, everyone is surprised and some people don’t even believe me.”

“That’s because they can’t look past their narrow minded stereotypes to realize that gay people are just that, people. We come in all shapes and sizes.” Esca looked back down at his bowl, fishing out a chunk of chicken with his spoon. He was well aware that he just outed himself to Marcus as well, but he had no need to hide it, and, in a situation like this one, reciprocity was the done thing.

“We? So I was right, too?”

“You thought I was gay?” Esca asked. “Am I that obvious?”

“No, nothing like that,” Marcus replied. “You’re not completely transparent or anything, but you made me wonder. I figured it out when I noticed you checking out my ass.”

Esca stared at Marcus in shock for a moment, he could feel the blush colouring his cheeks. But then Marcus started laughing and he couldn’t help but join in. It was kind of funny, when he thought about it. 

“Well, that’s how I figured you were gay,” Esca shot back, flicking a piece of his biscuit at Marcus. “That and they way you always flirted with me.”

“Always? Pfft,” Marcus scoffed. “I could have flirted with you a lot more than I did.”

“I’m sure you could have,” Esca said, with a smirk. Marcus blushed again and looked back at his soup. Esca did the same, and they ate in silence for a few minutes, until Esca wondered if he’d gone too far, said too much. 

But soon Marcus was chuckling to himself, gaining Esca’s attention.

“What?” he said.

“Just...what are the chances?” Marcus grinned up at Esca, who furrowed his brow in confusion. “I mean, what are the chances that they’d put the two of us together, and that we’d have so much in common?”

“And so little,” Esca said, agreeing with him. 

Marcus laughed. “It’s true.” The shared another smile that made Esca’s stomach flip again, something that was happening with increased frequency. Esca looked back to his bowl, trying to dispel the the butterflies. They’d taken a step forward, but they weren’t exactly dating or...anything. 

Still. You never know.

**

The next night, the steaks were perfect. They’d been marinating overnight, Esca had whipped up the marinade while Marcus washed up their dishes, doing only a half-assed job of it, as he was too busy watching Esca work to really pay attention. Not that Esca minded, he liked that Marcus was so into learning how to cook, although part of him couldn’t help but wish he was so attentive because he just liked watching Esca. 

The long soak had left them dark, the spicy scent of the marinade wafting over Esca as he pried off the lid. 

“Smells good,” Marcus said, from right behind him, making Esca jump in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” he said, hoping it hadn’t come out as the girly shriek he feared it had. He turned quickly, surprised to find just how close Marcus was, close enough that Esca could feel Marcus’ breath on his face and the heat radiating from his body. 

“Just checking up on my dinner,” Marcus said, a smug look on his face. He didn’t move out of Esca’s personal space though, so Esca had to give him a shove. He backed off a bit, but the smile stayed.

“What makes you think any of this is for you?” Esca asked, putting his hands on hips and giving Marcus his best ‘bitch, please,’ look. He didn’t fail to notice Marcus’ eyes travelling the length of his body. It made his breath catch and his cock twitch. Something had changed between them the night before, something had shifted. They had spent the evening talking when they should have been doing their homework, but neither of them had made a move to leave until the clock ticked over into morning. 

Even then Esca hadn’t been able to sleep, laying awake for a few more hours, his head spinning with all the things he’d learned about Marcus that night. Of all the things he’d shared about himself. About his childhood, his struggle to accept himself in a small, narrow minded town. The fighting with his parents and his brothers, his friends, when he came out, the pain of losing some of them to their homophobia. 

The estrangement from his family, however short lived, had been the worst. His brothers had been especially hostile, though their attitudes had come from somewhere. When Esca had told them he was gay, there had been an explosion of yelling, filthy language and even some shoving before his mother, though not exactly accepting, had put a stop to it. Esca had spent two weeks crashing on his friends’ couches, one by one, until his family had agreed to let up on the hostility. 

That was the reason why, after his parents had died in a car crash, he had been on his own. He hadn’t spoken to his brothers since the funeral, and wouldn’t again, if he had anything to say about it. Thinking about them and the family they’d once been put a dull ache in his chest, but he brushed it aside, rolling over and trying to find a more comfortable position. It was done and over with, and he wouldn’t wish it back if he’d had the opportunity. He couldn’t pretend to be someone he wasn’t, not for such conditional approval and fickle affection.

He was better off now. And despite his family issues, he wouldn’t want to be in Marcus’ place. His parents were dead as well, but he still had family pressure, the weight of generations of Aquilas on his broad shoulders; their successes, their failures, the family name, the family business. 

From what Marcus had told him, his uncle didn’t care that Marcus was gay, or that he liked hacking and video games. He didn’t care if Marcus played sports or any of the other so-called manly pursuits. It was all good, apparently, as long as Marcus worked hard and followed his father and uncle into the family business. As long as he got the proper education and became as successful a businessman as those before him. 

His family’s wealth and status had freed Marcus to things that Esca couldn’t imagine, but at the same time, it constrained him in a way that Esca would never have had to worry about, even if his parents had lived. In very different ways, they were very much the same.

Esca rolled over again, laying on his stomach and pressing his face into the pillow. He tried to clear his mind of everything that had happened that night, but he just couldn’t pull his thoughts away from Marcus and how he had smiled at him across the dinner table. His lopsided grin and warm eyes had unearthed something in Esca that he had put away, piece by piece over several years. 

When he came out, when his family settled into a less hostile but no more welcoming peace, when his parents died, when he left home. Family expectation and support had fallen away, and Esca found that he didn’t miss it. 

And yet, he still earned for something. For someone. Fact was, he was lonely. The few friends he’d kept through school had been left behind fairly painlessly, with little to no attempt at keeping in touch, from either side. He didn’t make friends easily, nor very deeply. He’d always held himself back. He’d never opened up to anyone the way he had that night, to Marcus. He’d never given anyone more than the basic facts, but with Marcus he’d found himself sharing his thoughts and feelings, finding them woven into his story in a way they never had been before.

It had been somewhat of a revelation. And Marcus’ reciprocation had warmed him even more. He sighed, punching his pillow in frustration. He couldn’t deny it anymore, couldn’t pretend that it was just attraction and a friendly fondness. It had gone far beyond that now.

He was falling in love with Marcus.

Marcus, who was now standing a few feet in front of him, looking at him with more hunger than he ever had at anything they had managed to prepare together. Goosebumps erupted on Esca’s arms as the silence lengthened.

“I hope it’s for me,” Marcus said at last, his voice deeper than normal, eyes intense. Esca shivered. 

“Some of it is,” he said giving Marcus a wink and turning back to the food, hoping to diffuse the tension and bring the focus back to their dinner.

“That’s good,” Marcus said, moving closer again. “What are we going to make with it?”

“Fried potatoes, asparagus and mushrooms.” Esca gestured to the bag of nugget potatoes on the counter. “I bought those just for this. Clean and cut them into inch sized pieces, would you? You can put them in this pot,” Esca said, putting a pot on the counter for him.

“Sure,” Marcus said, washing his hands and getting right to work. As he deftly handled the potatoes, Esca set up the grill and got out a pan and then set about washing and then chopping the mushrooms.

“We need to blanche those potatoes before frying them, so go ahead and put them on when you’re done. And then you can prep the asparagus,” Esca said, glancing over at Marcus, who was focused on his task. 

“Slave driver,” Marcus muttered, but his face was split with a grin. 

“You love it,” Esca said, aware that he was flirting, knowing that Marcus would flirt back. He wondered how far he could take it, how far Marcus would go. Sure, Marcus had all but admitted being attracted to him, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he wanted a relationship. He had no clue how Marcus felt about it, but Esca knew that he did. He wanted Marcus, and he had decided that it was time to get what he wanted.

“I don’t mind.” Marcus nudged Esca with his shoulder and then filled the pot with water and put it on the stove, turning on the burner. “So, asparagus then?” he asked, taking the bag out of the fridge.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Esca commented, reaching across Marcus to grab the butter, pressing against him firmly before pulling back. Marcus cleared his throat, taking the vegetables out of the bag and rinsing them while Esca scooped some butter into a pan for the mushrooms. 

“I don’t mind it, but I’ve never cooked it before.”

“Marcus, before me, you hadn’t cooked anything, had you?”

“Not as such...” Marcus said, trailing off and looking away. 

Esca laughed, reaching across to replace the butter, nudging Marcus in the process. Marcus nudged back, but Esca didn’t give in, remaining close enough that they were pressed together. Esca could feel the solid muscle of Marcus’ upper arm where his shoulder was pressed against it. He began to wonder just how strong Marcus was. He was fit, certainly, but that didn’t mean all that much, really. Esca wondered if he would be strong enough to hold and restrain him, to pin him down and fuck him senseless, to keep him pinned, even if Esca struggled against his grip. Esca liked to be in charge, but sometimes the thought of just letting go and being pounded into the mattress was irresistible. 

Esca broke out in goosebumps again, his cock hardening as his thoughts took him into inappropriate territory. He’d always had a thing for rough, hard sex and had even broken up with a boyfriend because he couldn’t provide it. Marcus was intense, but he was also gentle and very level headed. He was calm and collected, and on on the surface, not the type to indulge in such things. But Esca knew better. The quiet ones were often the most adventurous of them all. 

“So, is it ready to go, then?” Esca’s attention was brought back to the present by Marcus’ well timed question. He had been getting entirely too hot under the collar for the situation. Such thoughts were better left for quiet moments when he was alone in bed, not when he was standing beside an attentive and questioning Marcus.

“No, you have to snap the ends off. Here, let me show you,” he said, reaching over and taking one stalk from Marcus’ hands, his fingers brushing Marcus’ momentarily. 

“Hold it in both hands and bend,” he said, demonstrating the technique so that Marcus could see. “The end will snap off easily, where the stalk turns woody. Just throw away the bottom and you’re good to go.” He smiled at Marcus and held out the freshly trimmed stalk.

“Oh, that’s easy,” Marcus said. He smiled back, their fingers brushing again as he took the stalk from Esca. 

“You can put those in...this.” Esca dug into one of the cupboards and pulled out a steamer pot. “Once the potatoes are done, which they should be soon, you can refill it with water and set it to boiling. This will fit into that pot.”

“Convenient,” Marcus said, taking the pot from Esca. The worked in relative silence after that, as they often did, with Esca giving instructions and Marcus following. They flirted from time to time, but they both kept it light and fun, not going too far, changing the subject if it seemed that it would become too serious. 

Soon Marcus was putting the steaks on the grill while Esca manned the stove, where he had the mushrooms sauteing with butter and a bit of freshly minced garlic, asparagus steaming and the potatoes sizzling as their skins crisped and browned in the heated pan.

“Mmm, it all smells so good,” Marcus said, turning the steaks just so in an attempt to create a nice cross-hash pattern on their surfaces.

“It does, I’m getting pretty hungry here,” Esca said, pulling some bowls for serving out of the cupboard, following that with the necessary utensils. “The should be almost ready to flip.” He shook the pan of potatoes to check their readiness and then did the same with the mushrooms, determining that both were all but ready. He turned the burners off, including the one for the asparagus.

“Great,” Marcus said, nudging the closet steak with his tongs. He was hovering over the grill, looking apprehensive and yet excited in a child-like way that Esca couldn’t help but find endearing. When he looked over and smiled brightly before turning back to his task, Esca’s stomach flipped in a now familiar, yet still unsettling manner. He busied himself putting the rest into bowls and setting the table. 

When he was done, he went to check on Marcus, who had flipped the steaks, completely appropriately and without supervision. Esca gave a mental cheer at his improvement and then slid an arm up Marcus’ back to rest on his shoulder. He felt Marcus tense and then shiver and gave another mental cheer, this time for himself.

“Almost ready?”

“Yep,” Marcus said, shooting Esca a sideways glace. His cheeks were flushed, which was always an attractive look on Marcus. Esca had to yet to see a look that didn’t make him want to kiss Marcus breathless while the steaks burned.

Except he had too much respect for quality food to consider something like that. Really.

“How do you know when they’re done?” Marcus poked one of the steaks with the tongs, but Esca just tsked, taking the tongs away from him. 

“No, the way to test the steak is with your finger. You can tell how well done it is by how soft it is. Use your hand to test.”

“My hand?”

“Hold your hand up,” Esca instructed, holding his out for Marcus to see. “With your hand loose, press the pad of your thumb, here. See how firm that feels?”

“Yes,” Marcus said, looking from his hand to Esca, confusion wrinkling his brow. 

“That’s how a raw steak feels like.” Esca touched his thumb to his index finger, then poked the pad of his thumb again. “When you hold your hand like this and press, this is how a rare steak feels.” Esca reached over and pressed the surface of one steak with his finger. “See?”

“Oh...” Marcus said, copying the motions. “That’s handy,” he said, chuckling at his own joke.

Esca looked up at Marcus with a straight face and shook his head. “You’re a laugh riot, you are,” he said, which only made Marcus laugh more. “All right, back to the steak, I don’t want it to be over done.” 

Marcus complied, although he still wore a smile of amusement. “So, touching your thumb and middle finger is medium rare...which is how I like my steak, you?”

Marcus was pressing his hand and then the steak, trying to gauge the firmness of the meat. “Oh, med-rare for me too.”

“Great, they’re almost done. Can you tell?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty cool,” Marcus replied. “And if I touch my ring finger, it’s medium?”

“Exactly. Your pinky is well done, which is a complete waste of meat, in my opinion.”

“Well, we can agree on that. If you want it well done, you might as well get jerky. At least it has some flavour.”

Esca smiled widely at Marcus, who was poking his steak again. “Too true. How are they?”

“I think they’re ready,” Marcus said. 

Esca gave them a poke and agreed, so he turned off the grill and held out their plates for Marcus to put the steaks on.

“About time,” he said. “Let’s eat.”

**

Esca and Marcus kept to their routine as much as they could over the next week, mixing in study groups and evenings in the library. They hadn’t made anything particularly challenging, although Marcus did surprise Esca on Thursday with spaghetti and homemade sauce. Esca had to admit that it was good, almost as good as when they’d made it together, if lacking in finesse. That was something Marcus would develop, especially if he kept up his skills in the kitchen after graduation. 

Esca thought he would teach Marcus some more skills. Namely, baking. Knowing how to make a good pie crust wasn’t just for dessert, either. It also came in handy when making pot pies, tarts, quiches, and a whole variety of other things. 

So, he’d told Marcus to put aside his Saturday. They’d spent a very sedate Friday night doing as much homework as they could so they wouldn‘t have to worry about it the next day. When Esca had questioned whether he wouldn’t rather be out doing something else, Marcus had given him a look that clearly questioned Esca’s sanity. 

“Where else would I want to be?” Marcus asked, shaking his head at Esca. “I’m not exactly into frat parties.”

Esca smiled. “I’m glad. I just didn’t want you do be where you didn’t want to be, you know?”

“Yeah,” Marcus replied. “I know. But trust me, if I didn’t want to be here having you boss me around in the kitchen, I wouldn’t be, okay?”

“Okay,” Esca said, feeling like a sappy fool at how thrilled Marcus’ words made him feel.

When Saturday morning rolled around, he ate a quiet breakfast, realizing that it might be a while before they got started. The noises coming from Marcus’ room told Esca that he had been up gaming with ‘the boys’ until late. He was surprised then, when Marcus surfaced shortly after nine in the morning, looking rough and rumpled, but awake. 

“Mornin’,” he murmured as he headed to the bathroom, scratching his bare chest as he went, pyjama pants riding low on his hips. 

“Morning,” Esca parroted, his brain function temporarily relocated to his nether regions. He watched, transfixed, as Marcus passed through the common room. Sure, he knew Marcus was hot. Sure, he’d stared at him before. Inconspicuously, of course. But this was the first time he’d seen Marcus in a state of sleepy undress since he’d realized his feelings for the other man. 

Sure enough, while his immediate feelings were ones of wanting and desire, underneath them ran a current of tender longing, longing for the companion he yearned for. Longing for Marcus to be that person. 

By the time Marcus came out of the bathroom, Esca had managed to regain control of his thought process. When Marcus padded into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, Esca managed to keep his eyes on the book he was ready, though only just. When Marcus slouched in the chair opposite Esca’s and smiled a sleeping, affectionate smile at his roommate, all Esca’s hard work was undone, and he smiled back like an idiot.

“Sleep well?” he asked, sipping his second mug of coffee.

“Not too shabby,” Marcus replied, scratching his scalp and making his hair messier even than it had been. “I laid off the energy drinks at about nine, so I actually got some sleep.”

“Good for you. You’re ready to bake, then?”

“Yeah, just let me get some cereal,” Marcus went to get up, but Esca gestured him down again. 

“No need,” he said, setting his book aside and standing. “I’ve got apple turnovers in the oven.” He gestured to the timer on the stove and said, “They’re just about done.”

“You baked this morning?” Marcus asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

“Oh, these are store bought,” Esca said, peering into the oven to see how they looked. “You know the ones that come in the little tube, complete with filling and icing?”

“Yeah, I know the ones you mean,” Marcus replied, nodding. “I just never thought I’d see you stoop to using them.”

Esca looked up to glare at Marcus light-heartedly, but he was derailed by the look on Marcus’ face. It was clear that he had been ogling Esca’s ass as he leaned over the oven, and now his eyes were also twinkling with mischief.

Esca just shook his head and threw an oven mitt at Marcus’ head. “Cheeky,” he said as the timer went off. “Besides, I don’t make everything from scratch all the time. Sometimes you want maximum payoff with a minimum effort.” The turnovers were puffy and golden brown, perfectly baked.

“Oh, I always want maximum payoff for minimum effort,” Marcus replied, making Esca laugh and throw the other oven mitt at him. 

“I’m sure you do, you slacker.” Esca cut a properly sized hole in the frosting bag and set it aside, then turned to face Marcus, waiting for the turnovers to cool slightly. 

“Hey, I’m only a slacker when I don’t feel that the work is worth my time,” Marcus replied.

“Like cleaning your room? It’s amazing you can walk in there sometimes.”

“Pfft,” Marcus scoffed, bringing his mug and joining Esca at the counter. “I can find whatever I need, and it’s not like there would be much room to walk in there, even if it was clean.”

Esca looked at Marcus for a minute, trying to find a snarky response, but there was none. Besides, Marcus’ smugness was rather fetching. “I suppose you’re right,” he admitted at last.

“Ha! I can’t believe you’re giving in.” Marcus’ smile was wide now, and infectious.

“Yeah, you can shut up now,” Esca grumbled, though he was smiling as well. “Let’s ice these before they get cold.”

**

“This is awesome,” Marcus said, although considering his mouthful, it sounded more like,   
‘bish is aweshom’.

Esca laughed. “I know, it’s one of my favorites. And way better made from scratch than from a box.”

“It really is,” Marcus agreed. I don’t think I can go back to the boxed stuff after this.”

“Then my work here is done,” Esca said, looking proud. “And you did most of it yourself.”

“I know, I can hardly believe it.” Marcus took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. “The bread crumbs are my favorite part.”

“Mine too,” Esca said. After they were done eating their turnovers, Esca showed Marcus how to make pie dough, planning to make an apple pie, a pumpkin pie and a chicken pot pie for dinner.

“Once the dough is mixed, it’s best to let it sit in the fridge for at least half an hour, or longer,” Esca had instructed as Marcus rolled one dough ball in plastic wrap.

“To keep it cold while you’re rolling it, right?” Marcus asked. Esca was pleased. He had clearly been paying attention.

After the dough was put away, Esca decided on a whim to show Marcus how to make macaroni and cheese, from scratch. It was a fairly simple process, cook the pasta, make a cheese sauce, mix them, top with more cheese and bread crumbs, and bake. They had cleaned up while it was baking and were now taking a much needed break before assembling the pies.

“So, what are we doing first?” Marcus asked once they had cleared their lunch dishes.

“Let’s roll out the dough for two pies, we’ll save the rest for later,” Esca said, running a sink full of hot, soapy water. “Then I’ll peel and core some apples, and you can mix up the pumkpin,” Esca said, “The pumpkin needs to bake at a higher temperature for a bit, then after that we can bake them together.”

“Sounds good.”

“We’ll need to use the table to roll it out, there’s not enough room up here,” Esca said, rinsing the cloth and wringing it out, then tossing it at Marcus. “So give it a wipe, yeah?”

Marcus did, and they started to gather up what they needed. A bowl of flour, the brand spanking new rolling pin and glass pie pans they had bought on their shopping spree, along with the two balls of pie dough.

“Right,” he said, picking up the flour and sprinkling a fair amount on the table. “So first you need flour, to keep it from sticking.” He unwrapped one ball of dough, rolling it in his hands to smooth it out. 

“You wanna make sure it’s nice and round, it’s easier to roll that way.” He put the dough in the middle of the flour and flattened it out a bit. “Gotta get it started,” Esca said.

“I bet,” Marcus replied, giving Esca a wink. Esca laughed, nudging Marcus with his shoulder. 

“Anyway,” Esca said. “Moving on.” He picked up the rolling pin and sprinkled some flour on it before pressing it onto the dough. “You wanna be firm but not rough, because it’s delicate.” He rolled the pin back and forth, angling it this way and that. 

“If you just roll it in one direction, you won’t get the shape you need, so you have to work it back and forth until...” Esca trailed off when Marcus snorted beside him.

“What?” he said, looking up at Marcus with a scowl.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Marcus said, though he wore a smirk. 

“Hmm,” Esca turned back to the dough and continued rolling it. “You see what I mean?” he asked, trying not to shiver as he felt Marcus move closer. 

“Oh, I see,” Marcus said, his breath puffing over Esca’s ear, and he couldn’t hold the shiver in any longer. 

“I think you may be seeing the wrong thing.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“Here, hold this,” Esca said, thrusting the rolling pin into Marcus’ hands. If Marcus hadn’t been fast enough to catch it and it ended up smacking him in the stomach, it certainly wasn’t Esca’s fault.

“Oof,” Marcus said, bending almost double. “Better be careful.”

“Yeah, you look horribly injured,” Esca scoffed.

“Hey, I could be hurt.” Marcus affected an injured look, but it only made Esca laugh. 

“Right, let me know if I need to call an ambulance. But for now, pay attention, would you?”

“Yeah, sure.” Marcus put the rolling pin down and gave Esca a pie plate.

“It’s easier if you fold the dough over, they you can lift it into the pan more safely.” Esca demonstrated, moving the dough over and unfolding it, pressing it gently into the pan to form it properly. Then he used the kitchen shears, properly cleaned, of course, to cut off the excess dough, leaving a smooth edge.

“There, all done. Think you can handle the other one?” He picked up the dough filled pie plate and put it on the counter and then gathered up the dough remnants and set them aside to use as a topping for the apple pie.

“I can give it a shot,” Marcus said confidently, though Esca could tell he was bit nervous. He watched as Marcus refreshed the flour on the table, unwrapped the dough and formed it into a smooth ball. He put it in the middle of the flour and patted it down until it was only an inch or so thick. Then he sprinkled some flour on the rolling pin and spread it around, as Esca had, his hand moving up and down the shaft of the pin smoothly, his grip firm.

Esca swallowed, suddenly realizing how sensual the action was. He took a step back as Marcus began to roll the dough, forcing himself to watch the pin and not the flex of Marcus’ shoulders under his worn t-shirt. 

It took him a few moments to realize that Marcus was pressing too hard initially, leaving his dough lopsided.

“Hold on,” Esca said. “Let me show you.” He moved closer and reached out to place his hands over Marcus’ on the handles of the pin. It brought half of his back into direct contact with Marcus’ chest, put his face close enough so that he could hear Marcus breathing and feel the air move across the sensitive skin of his neck as Marcus exhaled. 

Esca’s cock began to fill immediately, the thrill of Marcus’ proximity filling him with arousal faster than any he’d experienced before. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, determined to get on with the baking.

“You don’t want to press too hard, just firmly,” he said, moving the pin forward on the dough, Marcus’ muscles slack under his guidance. 

“Be careful to keep the pressure even as you press out, or the dough will be too thin on the outside.” He demonstrated a few strokes and then relaxed, letting Marcus control the pressure as the dough took shape. 

“Better?” Marcus asked, his voice rough and deep. 

“Y-yeah,” Esca stuttered, turning his head to look at Marcus but quickly realizing his mistake. 

They were close. Very, very close. From this distance, he could see the brown flecks in Marcus’ green eyes, could feel the heat radiating from his skin. They were close enough that, if he tilted his head and leaned in a mere inch, they would be kissing.

Esca was frozen, unsure of how to proceed and unable to retreat. Marcus seemed similarly stuck, his eye wide as they stared at each other.

“Umm, yes,” Esca said, blinking and clearing his throat, turning away only to notice that he was still hanging onto Marcus’ hands, though the rolling pin had stilled. He let go quickly, pulling back and taking a step to the side. He felt cold, Marcus’ body heat removed to a more respectable although regrettable distance.

Esca had never experienced anything like this before. He’d gone out on dates with a few boys, but intent had always been established before he’d reached this step. He’s had a few one night stands as well, but in those cases, the intent had been blatant, no pretenses. This flirty, unresolved tension was a whole new process and he had no idea how to continue. 

He knew by now that Marcus was attracted to him. He knew Marcus was gay, he knew they were compatible as friends. He was still afraid though, that their mutually comfortable friendship could be torn apart, if they didn’t handle the transition properly. 

He didn’t know if he would be torn apart.

Marcus coughed and continued rolling the dough in silence, giving Esca a minute to regain his composure. He watched Marcus’ improved technique as he rolled the dough into a mostly round shape.

“It looks good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You can put it in the dish, now.”

“Alright,” Marcus put the pin aside and folded the dough over, copying what Esca had done. Soon it was nestled in to pie pan, the edges trimmed and ready to go.

“Looks great,” Esca said as Marcus put it aside. “Now you can form the leftovers together and roll out another crust for the top. I’ll get the ingredients ready for the rest.”

“Sure,” Marcus grinned at Esca, pride evident in his face. Esca smiled back, equally as proud. Marcus had come a long way from the burnt and ruined pot that had jump-started their kitchen adventures.

**

“It smells amazing.” 

Marcus sat on the couch, flicking through channels in search of something to watch. The mixed scents of pumpkin and apple filled the room, with an note of cinnamon throughout. Marcus was right, it did smell amazing.

“Sure does,” Esca agreed. “Won’t be long now.”

“Are you sure we can’t eat them before the chicken pot pies are ready?”

Esca gave Marcus a look. It worked, as the other sighed and turned back to his relentless channel surfing. He clicked through for a few more minutes before throwing the remote down with a huff and getting up. 

“Enough of this shit, I’m gonna see what’s happening online.”

“Have fun,” Esca said, watching Marcus go into his room and close the door firmly but quietly. He laid down on the couch and sighed, not knowing how to feel. They’d had a great day. It had been filled with flirting, flour and a now palpable sexual tension. Esca felt as if they’d made some progress, and he’d also come to a decision.

He wanted Marcus. As a friend, as a lover, as a partner. He wanted Marcus as his boyfriend. There was always the risk that things wouldn’t work out, but he was willing to take the chance. He’d never met anyone quite like Marcus. He’d never met anyone as interesting, as complex and simple and infuriating and comforting...there’d never been anyone quite as anything as Marcus.

The question was, what now? Where did he go from here? He’d never had to take the initiative, but he wasn’t sure he was willing to wait. Not when Marcus could meet someone else at any time. 

Decision made, Esca got up to check the pies. Turning on the oven light, he saw that the crust of the apple pie was golden and puffy, while the pumpkin looked almost as if it was inflated. Almost, there was still a depression in the center, which meant that it wasn’t quite done yet. He checked the timer, they had five minutes to go. 

While he set up racks for them to cool on, he thought of how he would go about asking Marcus on a date. And what kind of date? Dinner seemed a bit redundant, although it would be a novelty for someone else to cook for them. A movie? Dancing? A outdoor activity?

Esca shook his head. It was getting rather cold outside, so indoors might be a better idea. He wouldn’t mind a trip to a local museum or art gallery, but he doubted Marcus would be interested in either. What would Marcus like? Esca was stymied, how do you find a way to impress someone you’ve lived with for a few months, someone who’d seen you at your worst?

The ding of the timer brought him out of his thoughts. He leaned down to check the pies again, noticing that the pumpkin was now completely domed. The timer went off again, and Esca shot a glance at Marcus’ closed door. He had been hoping that Marcus would emerge to take the pies out but, when the timer beeped again, he gave up the idea and turned it off.

When the pies were on the cooling rack and their previously prepared dinner baking in the reheated oven, Esca retreated to his own room, leaving the door open to be sure that he’d hear the timer. When it went off again he’d rouse Marcus and make him prepare a salad to go with the pot pie, but in the meantime, Esca had some serious thinking to do.

**

The next week passed without much interaction, much to Esca’s chagrin. They cooked a few dinners, but Marcus seemed to be suddenly busy. He was also distant in a way he hadn’t been since they’d first met. Esca’s stomach clenched at the oft-occurring thought that Marcus had found someone else. 

He forced himself to stay busy, keeping on top of his studies, and keeping busy in the kitchen, with or without Marcus. The few meals they’d prepared together had been good, and Marcus’ progress was clear, but there had been a tension between them that was different, more awkward, less sensual. Esca was confused, and more than a bit annoyed. 

Eight days after the pie baking, Esca was trudging back from a late class, wondering what was in store for him that night. Would Marcus want to cook? Esca had some chicken he’d bought the day before, he thought it would go great with a quinoa salad with some nuts and dried fruit. Perhaps a garden salad as well, he knew there were plenty of greens and veggies in the fridge. 

When he neared their dorm room, he caught the scent of warm basil and garlic. It smelled wonderful. Could Marcus have made dinner without him? Esca quickened his steps, the contrast of the heavenly scent he was smelling currently and the noxious stench he’d been greeted with a few short weeks ago not lost on him. He smiled, it was a pleasant change.

When he opened to door, he froze, amazed at what he saw. 

“Are you going to come in?” Marcus asked. Esca nodded, still too stunned for speech. He dropped his book bag and closed the door.

The room was dim, with just enough light provided by the bulb in the range hood and the literally dozens of tea lights that surrounded the room, covering every surface. The coffee table, Esca’s computer desk, the bookshelves, the kitchen counters. On the neatly set the table there were three tapered candles as well, and a small vase of flowers. Two place settings were flanked by properly set cutlery and crisp linen napkins in gleaming rings of steel. 

A nicely dressed Marcus was standing by the table, a bottle of red wine in hand, one half filled glass beside him on the table. Luscious smells were wafting from the bowls on the table, one filled with a creamy pesto pasta, another with crisp garlic bread. Still another held a green salad. 

“Marcus, this is...amazing.” Esca drifted closer to the table, where Marcus was pouring wine in the second glass. 

“You like?” Marcus asked, putting the wine bottle on the table within reach. “I’m glad.” He gave Esca a bright smile. “Wash up and let’s eat, before it gets cold.”

Esca smiled back and did, pulling off his hoodie before washing and drying his hands. When he went to sit, Marcus pulled out his chair before taking his own seat.

“Marcus,” Esca said, his heart beat speeding up as Marcus sat across from him. “Is this a date?”

Marcus looked up at him as he pulled his napkin out of his ring and spread it on his lap. “It’s a thank you,” he said, holding Esca’s gaze. “Do you want it to be a date?”

“Is that a trick question?”

“No,” Marcus replied, smiling openly. 

“Yes.” Esca pulled his napkin out of the ring, putting it on his lap before reaching out for the pasta bowl.

“Yes what?” Marcus asked, picking up the salad bowl.

“Yes, I want it to be a date.” They switched bowls, electricity tingling in Esca’s fingers where they brushed Marcus’. “If you want it to be a date.”

“I...yes,” Marcus smiled again, wider this time, though Esca wondered how that was even possible.

“Okay,” he said, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Okay,” Marcus replied, helping himself to some garlic bread.

Esca ate a forkful of the pasta, thinking to himself that it looked really well made, creamy and not oily at all, with plenty of sauce. His first bite only confirmed his opinion. It was earthy and smooth and utterly delightful.

“Marcus,” he said, looking at his friend in surprise. “This is excellent.”

“Is it?” Marcus asked, looking relieved. “I’d never made anything like this before, but it seemed simple enough.”

“It’s simple and yet finicky. But you’ve nailed it.”

“I’m glad,” Marcus replied. “I wanted to do something for you, to thank you for your patience with my fumbling self.”

“You’re not half bad, really,” Esca said. “Unless you’ve been holding out on me all this time.”

Marcus laughed. “No, definitely not. I really was that clueless.” He blushed, stirring his pasta for a moment before taking another bite. 

“It makes your victory tonight all the more profound.” Esca felt a bit like an idiot, unable to wipe the sappy smile off his face. “This is really exceptional.” He felt a bit like a broken record, but it was true. The food was really that good. 

The repeated compliments were worth it, however. Marcus’ face was pink with pleasure.

“What made you choose pesto?” Esca asked, wondering if Marcus had been planning this since the day they’d baked the pies. 

“Well, I wanted to surprise you with something we hadn’t made before. But it couldn’t be too hard, or I might have fucked it up.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Esca assured him. 

Marcus blushed again, his shy smile and lowered head making Esca’s heart pound with anticipation. If this was a date, there was no way he was going to let it end without a kiss. 

“Anyway,” Marcus said, deferring the compliment. “I had to do some research to figure out what to make, and...well, it took me a few days to bring it all together.”

“It’s worth the wait,” Esca said. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Esca felt warmed by more than the food. The wine was very good, an expensive bottle that Esca would never have bought himself, and it complimented the food perfectly. Marcus had chosen a light vinaigrette for the salad, a departure from his usual ranch, and the garlic bread was well seasoned and just crispy enough. 

The conversation was warming too. Marcus had broken the silence by asking about Esca’s classes that day, and just like that, the distance that Esca had felt over the previous week had dissipated. They had fallen into a comfortable rhythm as before, only this time, Esca was determined not to lose it.

They cleared up and did the dishes together, and this time, as they stood shoulder to shoulder in their small kitchen, there was a new certainty, an expectation that was headier than the tension they’d felt up until then. This time, Esca knew that it woudn’t end with him alone in his room, tugging himself to completion with the memory of Marcus’ scent, his warmth, his smile.

This time, they would be there together. 

Once the dishes had been dried and put away, Marcus stood beside the counter, watching Esca warily and fidgeting, suddenly nervous. 

Esca moved closer, finally in no rush to get where they were headed. Now was the time to enjoy the anticipation. He reached past Marcus, their bodies brushing as he flicked off the kitchen light they had turned on to do dishes, plunging the room back into the romantic half light they’d enjoyed their meal in. 

“Esca,” Marcus whispered as Esca pulled back. Marcus’ hand fell onto his hips as their eyes met, and that was was when Esca knew, without a shadow of a doubt that his life would be different from here on out. 

Marcus’ eyes dropped to Esca’s lips as he licked his own, leaving them shiny and damp. Esca’s heart sped up, as if trying to pound its way out of his chest. He leaned in, lifting his head, his eyes still fixed on Marcus’ and then Marcus must have moved in as well because their lips met sooner than he’d expected. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned into it, sliding his hands up and around Marcus’ neck even as Marcus’ hands on his hips pulled him closer.

Fireworks. Bursts of color and fire flashed through his mind as if projected onto his closed lids. 

Esca gasped, his mouth falling open in surprise. He had expected it to be good, but this...this was far beyond his expectations. His hands slid up into Marcus’ soft hair, while Marcus took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Esca’s mouth.

That’s when it changed. Where the kiss had started out slow and reverent, it promptly shifted gears, turning torrid in an instant. Esca moaned shamelessly as Marcus’ hands slid from his hips to grip his ass, squeezing and lifting Esca, pulling him so close that they were pressed flush, chest, groin and thigh. 

Esca didn’t know how long it went on for, he just knew that he didn’t want to stop. When Marcus had pulled them close and he could feel the hard length of Marcus’ erection pressing into his, he gasped again, desperate for breath, his head lolling back as he sucked in some much needed air.

“Marcus,” he panted, tugging on Marcus’ hair. “I need...let me breathe.”

“Mmm, don’t wanna,” Marcus said, his voice muffled as he pressed his lips against Esca’s jaw. He kissed down Esca’s neck until he reached the juncture at Esca’s shoulder. Once there he stayed, latching his lips around the tender skin there and gently sucking the blood to the surface.

Esca’s knees went weak, he found himself supported mainly by Marcus’ hands on his ass. They stumbled together, falling against the counter.

“Hey, where are you going?” Marcus asked with a laugh, wrapping his arms around Esca’s waist and holding him close. 

“It’s not my fault you make me weak at the knees,” Esca said, tilting his head up so that his nose brushed against Marcus’.

“Do I really?” Marcus asked, his lips spreading in a slow smile. He ran his nose across Esca’s jaw and down his neck, tracing the path his mouth had travelled moments before.

“So very much.”

“Well, we’re going to have to find a way to keep you upright, aren’t we?” Marcus said, sliding his hands back down to cup Esca’s ass once more, finding a fast solution to Esca’s little problem. He lifted Esca in one fluid motion, the muscles in his shoulders flexing under Esca’s hands.

Once he was seated on the edge of the counter, Esca wrapped his legs around Marcus’ waist, pulling him closer and holding him there. 

“Better,” he said, before pulling Marcus in for another kiss. Marcus moaned then, pressing himself harder against Esca, hard enough that Esca could again feel his erection through two layers of denim. 

The kiss deepened, becoming almost frantic as Marcus rubber himself against Esca, encouraged by Esca’s grip on his waist, his hands tugging on Marcus’ hair, keeping him close. It turned sloppy, tongues and lips and teeth stroking, sucking, pushing and pulling until they had to pull away to breathe.

“God, Esca,” Marcus panted, his forehead rested on Esca’s shoulder, but his hands were still roaming Esca’s back, pushing his shirt up to reach the bare skin underneath.

“I know, I...” Esca trailed off as Marcus turned his head, his lips and teeth worrying the already sensitive skin until Esca was gasping and pulling Marcus’ hair hard enough to hurt. He soothed the bite with broad strokes of his tongue, but the sensations only served to make Esca more desperate.

He let go of Marcus’ hair, trailing his hands over broad shoulders and down Marcus’ lean muscled chest to slip under his shirt. Marcus’ skin was warm and soft, a direct contrast to his rough fingers kneading the muscles of Esca’s back. Marcus had moved to the other side of Esca’s neck, repeating his ministrations there as Esca’s fingers found his belt.

“Off, take it off,” Marcus panted, thrusting his groin into Esca’s as he pulled Esca’s shirt up his back, disrupting Esca’s attempt at unfastening his jeans as he tugged it over Esca’s head and down his arms.

“Yours too,” Esca said, pulling Marcus shirt off as well. The cold that had rushed in when they separated was quickly banished as they pressed close once more, hot, bare skin coming together for the first time.

“More, I want...more, Marcus,” Esca said, tugging on Marcus’ belt again, his fingers slipping underneath. Marcus was even hotter under his jeans, and Esca wanted them off, badly. 

“Yeah,” Marcus breathed, turning his attention from Esca’s neck to his jeans, yanking at the button fruitlessly for a moment before finally tugging it loose. Esca wasn’t helping, as his hands were busy pulling Marcus’ belt buckle open.

Marcus pulled back for a second to help, so Esca’s hands went to his own jeans, making quick work of the button, hampered as he was by the straining erection beneath. He undid the zipper and managed to work his jeans off a bit before he was stopped by Marcus’ hands, which were pulling on his underwear.

“Ungh,” he grunted when the heat of Marcus’s hand clasped around his hot, bare cock. He imagined that it sizzled, and he began to shake with excitement. 

“Marcus,” he whispered, his voice mimicking the shaking of his hand as he reached out to grasp Marcus’ cock, which was also bare, standing tall and proud from the open placket of his jeans. His legs lifted again, pulling Marcus closer once more, until the angle became awkward and he was regrettably forced to let go of Marcus’ cock as Marcus let go of his. 

The disappointment faded quickly though, when Marcus slid his hands around to Esca’s back and plunged them into his now loosened jeans, gripping Esca’s ass cheeks and pulling them so close that their bare cocks bumped and rubbed, pre-come spreading from one to the other until it was so mixed up there was no telling where the wetness had originated. 

Their lips came together again, their hands groping and kneading as they kissed, open-mouthed. It was wet, hot and delicious, Marcus’ hands squeezing and spreading Esca’s ass cheeks as Esca’s fingernails dug into Marcus’ shoulders, no doubt leaving bloody crescents in his skin. 

Esca didn’t care, not when Marcus’ hips were moving, grinding their slick, throbbing erections together, pushing Esca toward a climax he’d been anticipating, wishing for since he’d laid eyes on the man he clung to. He swore that he could feel Marcus’ heartbeat in his cock, even as his own heart pounded faster and faster.

Marcus dropped his head, his lips falling from Esca’s to attach to his favorite spot at the base of Esca’s neck, sucking what was no doubt an epic hickey on Esca’s skin. When his teeth came out to play, biting the hyper sensitive spot, Esca came with a shout that was muffled as his own mouth fell onto Marcus’ shoulder. He bit down in reflex as his cock pulsed out his climax, covering both their cocks in his release. 

It took only three more thrusts for Marcus to follow him over the edge, his come joining Esca’s in a slick, hot mess.

“Esca, oh my god,” Marcus said, panting into Esca’s neck. “That was amazing.”

“I’ll say,” Esca agreed, laughing a little hysterically, his hands sliding down Marcus’ back to cup his ass. 

“I hope it’s only the beginning.” Marcus said, sounding nervous. Esca looked up, meeting Marcus’ brown eyes and holding them. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I have plans for you,” he said, leaning in to kiss Marcus sweetly, tugging on Marcus’ bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Yeah? Do they involve copious amounts of sex?”

“And many more candlelight dinners, I hope.” 

Marcus pulled back, his expression turning serious. “Esca, I...I really like you.”

“I like you too, Marcus,” Esca replied, but Marcus shook his head.

“No, I mean...I _really_ like you. The falling in love kind of like.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Marcus’ gaze fell. Esca could see his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. It occurred to him that he’d not tasted the skin there yet. Suddenly he wanted to, very badly. 

He slid his hands back into Marcus’ hair and pulled him down, then leaned forward, laying kisses along Marcus’ jaw and down his neck, letting his tongue flick along the salty skin with reverence. 

“Marcus,” he said, pausing to breath him in. Marcus tasted as good as he smelled, and he always smelled so good. He pulled back to look in Marcus’ eyes, but had to lift his chin to do so. 

“Marcus,” he said again. “I like you too. I want you, quite badly.” Marcus swallowed and nodded, his face falling with disappointment. He opened his mouth to speak, but Esca cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

“And I’m more than halfway in love with you, myself,” he continued, smiling up at the man who had shaken up his world and woken his heart. “Quite a bit more, as a matter of fact.”

“You...you’re sure?” Marcus’ eyes lit with happiness and Esca’s chest tightened at the sight of it. He wanted to see that expression on Marcus’ face again and again.

“Hell yes, I’m sure.” He wrapped his arms around Marcus’ neck and smiled at him, his heart swelling with love and contentment. He hadn’t felt that way in years, not since his parents had died. But now, it was something more, something different. His parents were his past, his certainty of their love had carried him through their deaths and the lonely years since his estrangement with his brothers. 

They were his past, but Marcus was his future. 

“Now, my crotch is cold and sticky, and as lovely as this was, it's starting to get uncomfortable.” He and Marcus glanced down at the same time, noting the remnants of their orgasms, cold and congealing on their bare cocks.

“Damn,” Marcus said, shaking his head and laughing. “It should be gross, but I just think it’s hot.” He looked up at Esca with a soft smile. “It’s hot because it’s you and me.”

Esca’s cock twitched in agreement. “It’ll be even hotter in bed,” he said. 

“Fuck, Esca,” Marcus said, his head dropping to rest on Esca’s shoulder. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I’d do more to you if we were naked,” Esca pointed out, tightening his legs around Marcus’ waist. “So let’s go, already.”

“I’m on it,” Marcus said. He punctuated his words by picking Esca up, using his grip on Esca’s rear to carry him around the table and across the room toward his bedroom.

“Sounds like a plan,” Esca said. “But not your room, it’s a mess.” He tugged on Marcus’ hair.

“Fine, fine,” Marcus said, adjusting his trajectory, heading toward Esca’s room. “Bossy.”

“You love it.”

“I do,” Marcus said, squeezing Esca’s ass and giving him an exaggerated leer. Esca laughed as Marcus carried him into his bedroom. He was still laughing when he fell onto the bed, Marcus following him down to press him into the mattress.

His laugh was silenced with a kiss and no more words were spoken. They’d already said all they needed to say.

**


End file.
